


Quick On Your Feet

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Stab Wound, Whumptober 2019, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Another heist gone wrong, another unhappy teammate. Good thing Glanni is quick on his feet.





	Quick On Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 8 Prompt: Stab Wound

Glanni had a bit of experience with knives. Came with the experience of heists and jobs gone wrong. Although he always tried to keep the pointy ends facing some other poor sap.  
  
This was not one of those times. "Look now Jorge, why don't we put the knife down and talk about this calmly."  
  
"No way Glaepur. You lead the annoying hero right to our doorstep. He's going to catch us all and then what'll happen? We all get fucked. We all lose. Game over," the large bald man took a step towards Glanni, growling the words.  
  
Glanni took a step back, he really did not want to get stabbed today. "And what, praytell, is stabbing me going to do to help?" he held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"The elf will be too busy with you. Me and the boys? We're going to make ourselves scarce while you're getting your ass arrested."  
  
"Jorge! Jorgie! You don't want to stab me! That would be a waste of my talents!"  
  
Jorge huffed a breath through his nose, "Your talents have been nothing but a curse. Especially with that damn hero."  
  
And Glanni knew he wasn't going to make it out of this unscathed, all he brought to this knife fight was his wits. "Well that's a darn shame. I hear I'm incredibly quick on my feet," and on the last beat, Glanni dipped to the side. Running towards the exit.  
  
Searing hot pain shot through his leg, bringing him to his knees. "Nice try Glæpur," the much larger man walked over and pulled the knife from the back of Glanni's leg.  
  
Glanni hissed in pain, he wasn't going to give Jorge the pleasure of hearing him scream. "And just to make sure you stay put," a large hand pushed him into the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. The blade of the knife flashed silver and red under the industrial lights, "We're going to punch another hole in you."  
  
Glanni tried to get his good leg under him, try to slide out from the heavy weight holding him down. "Now, now, let's not be hast-" the last sound stollen from his lungs as the sharp blade slipped into his side.  
  
"That oughta teach you a lesson. And since I'm feeling pretty good about the whole thing, I'll leave you the knife. Just so you can remember this moment," Jorge's laugh echoed around the empty building.  
  
Glanni listened to the other man flee the scene, his heavy steps pounding away into the night. Chasing the freedom that Glanni was currently spilling onto the cold flooring.  
  
Glanni closed his eyes, he just had to hope Jorge was right, that Íþróttaálfurinn was right on his heels. If he wasn't, Well Glanni wasn't sure he was going to make it. If he tried to sit up with the blade in his side, well that would make things worse. And he couldn't sit up to try and tourniquet the leg wound.  
  
So he was either going to be found. Or he was going to bleed out. He let his eyes flutter shut and let the dice fall where they may.   


* * *

"Glanni! Glanni!" his name was being shouted in his ear by an oddly familiar voice.  
  
"What do you want Mustard Menace?" Glanni pressed a hand to his face.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! When I found you..." the hero's voice trailed off.  
  
The criminal opened his eyes, just to have them blinded by the sterile white walls of a hospital room. "Jesus, this place could give heaven a run for it's money. My eyes," he draped one long arm over his face, blocking out the view of the bright room.  
  
"Well I for one am glad you're here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you were in heaven how could I do this?" Glanni frowned as he heard the hero shifting. Then there was weight leaning on the bed near his head, and a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips.  
  
Glanni hummed, "Fair, plus I don't think I'm suited for heaven anyways. I'll just drag you down with me."  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn laughed before pressing another kiss to Glanni's lips, "I'm glad you made it."  
  
"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm bein real mean to Glanni huh?
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
